My Koi
by Puzzleshipping00
Summary: This is my first fic so no flames please also this is a YamiXYugi fic and a one shot.


AC108:HI! This is my first Fanfic! please no flames...this fic contains Shounen-ai! Please Dont Read if You Dont Like It!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh or Any of the characters……but…if I did…..then Anzu wouldn't Exist and Yami and Yugi would be a couple and also Ryou and Bakura……..Seto and Joey…Marik and Malik...XD

AC108:On with the fic! >Laughs Evilly 

My Koi

It was Raining pretty harsh outside, the sky was covered in gray clouds blocking the sunshine from the sun, a 17 year old boy was running on the sidewalks to get home from the rain.

He had golden bangs and spiky black with crimson tips, he wore a blue school uniform and his backpack on which were getting soked and a pyramid puzzle around his neck, he had amethyst Jewel colored eyes.

He had just came out from school early because of Marik and Bakura exploded the hole Science class and said that it was just an 'accident' the teachers ,luckily somehow, didn't suspend them but they're boyfriends, Malik and Ryou, did say something about a really long boring lecture at home.

He saw the game shop straight ahead and quickened his pace, once arriving on the front door he turned the handle and stepped inside there where allot of games stacked and in a box on each of the corner of the room 'Must be the new games' he thought.

He walked to the living room and started heading up the stairs, opening his room door (AC108:Is his room even up stairs? . ;) he stepped inside and dropped his backpack next to his door he changed his clothes to a black t-shirt and shorts , layed the Puzzle from his neck on the side of the desk, and putted his uniform in the laundry basket next to his closet and lazily layed down on the bed.

School was a little far away from his home, since it was raining it made walking home from school worser.

"Yugi?"

Yugi herd his name called from the door way, he sat up and turned his head to face his other half, Yami, he was slightly taller then him and had dark crimson eyes, he had the same hair as him but with more spikier bangs, currently he is wearing a black shirt and black leather pants, (AC108:When does he never wear leather? XD…ok ill shut up now

--;) Yugi felt his face go a little red.

"Hi Yami." Said Yugi Happily with a smile, trying to ignore the blush.

Yami knew that there was something wrong, its not everyday you see Yugi come home looking all bummed "Is there something wrong,Yugi?"

Yugi knew Yami would say that, he replied "Nothings wrong Yami there's just….allot of homework today is all."

"Well ok…um..Yugi….."

"What is it Yami?"

Yami looked at the floor for a minute then looked back at him and said "I…..I-im going to open the shop soon…"

Yugi looked confused for a second but shook it off "Alright Yami…I'll be down in a minute"

Yugis grandpa had went with a friend on a business trip to Egypt, so he and Yami had to take care of the shop while he's gone.

Yami closed the door and went down stairs, Yugi sighed 'I wished Yami knew how I felt then it wouldn't be hard to tell him." thought sadly he went down stairs to do boring work around the shop.

(4 Hours later sorry, I got lazy )

Yugi finished organizing a few games from the shelves, he checked the clock on the wall it read 7:33,he locked the door and tiredly dragged himself up the stairs to his room, Yami had went to rest a while in his room since he did almost all of the work 'Hes been ignoring me since I came home….did I do something wrong?.' Yugi thought, he settled his backpack next to the his desk, sat down on the chair and took out his math book.

He got a few problems done but his thoughts went to his other half, Yugi wanted to tell Yami his feelings but thought Yami love's him as a brother only.(AC108:Suuure he does)

With a sigh of frustraition, he went to lay down on the bed and finishing his homework later he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Yami opened his eyes slowly, he sensed Yugi distressed, he got up from bed and went out from his room and stopped at Yugis door, he thought weather or not to go in and check if hes ok, he turned the door knob and opened it, he saw Yugi curled into a ball and holding tightly on the pillow, he slowly walked to Yugis bed and sat down next to the sleeping boy.

Yami gazed softly at him, stroking Yugis spiky hair carefully to not wake him up, he had always thought of Yugi more then a friend but knew that Yugi would never feel the same thing as he dose to him, he was only Yugis other half and a friend like the others or maybe like a brother.

Yamis gaze turned to the puzzle laying on the desk, Yugis grandpa had given it to him, once he had the puzzle together Yami appeared in front of him and they went on a journey to solve the pharaohs memories, they encountered enemis and some friends trough out they're journey Yugi was always by his side.

"Yami..?"

A voice broke Yamis thoughts and turned his head to see amethyst eyes looking back at him Yami flushed embarrassedly "Erm…h-hello Yugi." he stuttered.

Yugi sat up and blinked confusedly "What's wrong Yami?"

"Oh, nothings wrong" Yami replied.

"Yami, first you asked me what's wrong and I told you so….what's wrong?"

Yami stared at the concerned amethyst eyes for a second and then gazed at the floor, he couldn't just say 'no there's nothing wrong Yugi exept that I love you' (AC108:Or maybe he can! ) he then felt a small hand on his shoulder and what he saw surprised him.

Yami saw Yugi almost on the verge of crying "…Yugi?"

Yugi spoke in a half broken voice "Yami…please tell me…you've been quiet the hole day….…w-whats wrong I…I don't want you to be like this."

Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugis small body and pulled him close, he took a second on what he was doing then replied softly "Yugi…don't cry because of me…its just that..I have allot in my mind"

Yugi blushed bright red when Yami moved his hand to stroke his hair "Yami..?" he managed to say without stuttering, Yami pulled Yugi out of the embrace a little and stared at the confused yet blushing face.

Yugi stared back at the crimson eyes and saw something in them that made him go stiff, he saw love showing very noticeable in his eyes 'Hes eyes….does he…?' with that thought Yugi blushed even more if it was possible.

Yami slowly leaned down and closing his eyes slightly, Yugi held his breath, every thing melted around them and and there was only them, they slowly leaned towards each other, they're lips touched sending a shiver down spine's.

Yami felt Yugi wrap his arms around his neck, parting his lips he brushed his tongue against his lips begging for entrence, Yugi parted his lips and then deepened the kiss, a few minutes later they parted panting.

Crimson eyes stared deeply into Yugis amethyst eyes for a moment then Yami lifted a hand to caress his cheek "…Aishiteiru, Yugi." Yami whispered, Yugi smiled and tackled Yami on the bed and embraced him, Yami embraced back "Aishiteru, Yami."

Yami smiled then lifted Yugis head and kissed him deeply, for the first time of they're life…they are truly happy.

AC108: That……was probably one of my suckiest fic ever . and my spelling sucks….erm…..ya…..please Review and I'll give you a cookie! Everyone LUVs coooookies!


End file.
